Snowed In
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: Stuck inside a freezing Devil May Cry with Dante, Lady finds herself having her recurring dream. How will this affect her, and, how will this affect her and Dante?
1. Chapter 1

OK, this 1S is inspired by the song you were SUPPOSED to find in the last chapter of Happy Birthday. You guys are seriously no fun at all. Not even one guess. NONE! Oh well. The song is In The Meantime by Spacehog.

Snowed In

_We love the all, the all of you._

_Where lands are green, and skies are blue._

_When all in all, we're just like you._

_We love the all of you._

"Great," Lady complained. "Stuck here with you."

"Oh, come on, babe, we'll have so much fun." Dante said with an impish grin.

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"Babe!"

"Yeah, babe?"

"STOP!"

"Stop what babe?"

Lady didn't dignify Dante with an answer that time. She instead took out her pistol and shot the wall behind Dante.

"Hey! Watch it with the property damage!" Dante said as he got up, his arms out as if to say, "What the fuck?!"

Lady let out a groan, and plopped down on the couch. She looked at the window, where the view of the outside world was completely blocked by snow.

"Why is it so cold in here?!" Lady huffed.

"Heat's off." Dante said as he sat back down.

"No shit. Why is it off?"

"Because the money I had either went to rent or heat. And seeing that if I don't pay the rent, I don't get my heat anyway, figured I might as well keep a roof over my head."

"Maybe if you stopped buying pizza and strawberry sundaes all the time you wouldn't have to choose."

"Or maybe if you quit asking me for money all the time?"

Lady simply rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna' get some sleep." she said.

"Why? It's only ten o'clock."

"Dante, just because you like to stay up every night and drink yourself to sleep doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Yeah, whatever. You want to sleep in my bed?"

"With you?!"

"No, Lady. With Winston fucking Churchhill." Dante laughed.

"Thanks, but I think I'll take the couch."

"You're gonna' freeze."

"I'd rather freeze than share a bed with you."

"Uh-huh. I'll be right back." Dante said as he disappeared into the back.

Lady made the most of the brief peace and quiet and successfully dozed off to sleep. Dante returned with a blanket and a pillow to see his partner already in a deep slumber. He pushed the pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket. He looked her over. So beautiful. He always thought so. He stroked her gently, pushing her bangs back behind her neck. If only she knew how he really felt about her. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his icy blue eyes upon, both body and soul. Unfortunately, he felt like he could never have her. That she would never accept him no matter how hard he tried. He went up to his room, hoping that he would dream about her. He had a few times, and woke up wishing he could stay asleep forever.

----

"Pathetic." Lady heard that voice say as the chilling wind cut to her bones. "Just like your mother. I should have killed you, too, Mary."

This recurring dream kept coming to Lady. The image of her father. The words he spoke to Lady, making her feel worthless. Unloved.

"I never loved you, Mary. You were always such a disappointment. And your mother thought nothing of it. She was weak, just like you. That's why I killed her."

"Shut up!" Lady yelled as she sat up from her dream. She was shivering uncontrollably, and near tears from her nightmare. She was soaked in a cold sweat as the howling wind outside echoed off the walls of Devil May Cry. She made her way up the stairs into Dante's room, where the hybrid was peacefully asleep, snoring the night away. She walked over to the bed.

"Dante..." she said. "Dante, please wake up."

The hunter's eyes fluttered open to see his partner standing there, hugging herself for warmth.

"I'm sorry Dante, I was cold." she said.

"I told you." Dante said. "Come on." He scooted over and lifted up the sheets, inviting Lady in.

She climbed into the soft bed with her partner, letting the warmth flow over her. Dante was very surprised when Lady moved closer to him. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Lady nestled underneath him. He responded by putting his arm around her. She didn't protest. She only welcomed the extra warmth Dante was providing her. Only, the warmth wasn't the real reason she came up. Dante's eyes again opened when he heard the sounds of Lady crying.

"Lady, what's wrong?" he said as he sat up.

"Nothing." Lady sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Lady," he said as he put his arm on her shoulder. "You know you can talk to me."

Lady turned over to see genuine concern on the face of Dante. Her glassy eyes let Dante know that she was hurting.

"It's just... I've been having dreams about my father. And... I'm starting to realize that he never loved me."

She started to cry again.

"And my mother's gone. I don't have anybody left, Dante."

She buried her head in his chest, letting his shirt soak up her tears.

"Lady," he said as he picked up her face. "You have me."

Lady saw something in Dante's eyes that she had never seen before. Care. She had only always just hoped that someone did actually care about her, but never once considered Dante to be that someone. Thinking back on it, he had saved her quite the many times in battle, and he was always there when she needed him. Did he really care, though? Was this all an act? They were, after all friends, and probably the only friend each one had.

"Thanks, Dante." she said, bringing a smile to his face.

Dante quickly fell back asleep. He looked so peaceful. After all the fighting he had to do nearly everyday, it was no wonder he welcomed sleep so readily. It was her turn to stroke his hair.

"Wow..." she thought to herself. "Am... am I falling for him?"

----

Sooooooooooo... VAT DO YOU SINK?! Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Will use this as my state of the union address. LOL! Evolution is discontinued. Was really high and drunk, played Revolution X, and got stupid ass ideas that will NEVER work. The five part Incubus story is also discontinued. Happy Birthday is finished, so quit hoping for a new one. I'm gonna' finish this story, and then I might do one more 1S before finishing H&H. After that, I can FINALLY get back to Dark City, which is something I unfortunately haven't had much opportunity to work on. ENJOY!

----

Lady awoke late the next morning. She enjoyed the rest of the night without any hint of her previous nightmares. It was as if Dante was watching over her. She made her way downstairs to see a fresh skillet full of eggs, and Dante sitting at his desk playing air guitar to Mountain Song by Jane's Addiction, which was coming from his jukebox.

"Dork." Lady said, causing Dante's face to glow beet red.

"Hey, I would play the real guitar, but it's all the way over there." Dante said.

"You actually know how to play the guitar?"

"Of course I do. Want me to play you something?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Lady said as she went over to get her eggs, and Dante to get his guitar.

Lady returned with a plate full of eggs which, surprisingly, were very good.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook anything. This is really good." she said as she sat herself up on the desk.

"Yeah, I try." Dante smirked.

He sat down in his chair with his acoustic Guild guitar, and began adjusting the tones.

Lady was very curious to see how this turned about. To see if Dante actually had some talent other than hacking apart demons and losing money to her. Her ears were astonished when she heard the chords that Dante started to play. He was on, note for note. A little more than a minute later, she noticed his chest puff up.

"No way." she thought to herself.

_"So... so you think you can tell... heaven from hell? Blue skies from pain? Can you tell a green field... from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell?"_

Lady felt herself become so heavenly warm at the sound of Dante's voice. And the fact that he smiled at her and pierced her with those icy blue eyes of his made her blush uncontrollably, as he continued to play and sing in such great harmony.

_"Did they get you to trade... your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change? Did you exchange... a walk on part in the war... for the lead role in a cage?"_

With that, he played a few more chords and stopped. He looked at the amazed Lady.

"Dante!" she began as her face lit up. "That was incredible!"

"Thanks, Lady. Good to know someone enjoys it." he smiled as he returned the guitar to its stand.

----

The two hunters spent the rest of the day watching TV and eating junk food, with the occasional game of pool here and there. Night fell quickly amidst the fun they were having with each other.

"You mind if I sleep with you again tonight, Dante?" Lady asked, sort of shyly.

"You know you don't have to ask me that."

Lady smiled and followed Dante up to his room. Though she tried to convince herself it was for warmth, she wanted to sleep with Dante because she felt a better chance of a nightmare free sleep. Once into their nightwear, the two nestled into the warm sheets of Dante's bed, where Lady could still smell his musk. Lady was still rather awake, and she could tell Dante was with his thrashing around. She decided to strike up some talk.

"Dante..." she began.

"Yeah?" Dante asked.

"What was your father like?"

Dante looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dante I didn't mean to-"

"It's OK, Lady." Dante said. "I wish I could tell you. I never really knew him. Never really interacted with me or Virgil. Guess he just had us so we could carry on his name."

"I'm sorry, Dante."

"It's fine. I'm not too upset about it. What about your father? I mean, what was he like when you were little?"

"Before the demons, we only knew him as a very loving husband and father. Then, we kept seeing less and less of him. All he ever talked about was demon lore. Then, he went as far as killing my mother."

"That's when you went after him?"

"After I grieved for my mother. I swore that I wouldn't rest until I sent him to hell for what he had done."

She started to tear up.

"Then... I did. I killed my own father."

She was in tears now. Dante embraced her, as she was once again crying on his shoulder.

"Lady, look at me." Dante said, gaining Lady's eyes. "That man that you killed wasn't your father. The man who killed your mother wasn't your father. That man was an unfortunate soul who was lured in by demonic power. Your father was the man who loved you and your mother."

Lady was in awe. She never knew Dante thought so deeply about these things.

"Dante... she began. "I just can't believe myself anymore. There has to be more to you than meets the eye."

Dante looked down, knowing that he had been found out. He wasn't just some macho-arrogant bad ass that kicked the shit out of demons. He did in fact have feelings, and Lady had tapped them.

"Dante, please. Just tell me what you're feeling. I want to know." Lady pleaded.

Dante looked up, and pierced her eyes with his.

"Lady, I love you." he said. "I've loved you ever since the first time I looked into your eyes."

Lady's jaw nearly dropped at her partner's words.

"Dante..." she said.

"Lady, please. You have to believe me."

"Oh, Dante." she said. "I want to believe you."

After the incidents with her father, it was no wonder Lady was so reluctant to let up her guard.

Dante gave Lady a tender, passionate kiss, as he held her cheeks with his soft, gentle hands.

"Lady, I love you more than anything I've ever loved." he said as his icy angel eyes gazed into Lady's bi-colored ones. "You're so beautiful." he said, stroking her raven hair.

"Dante," Lady began to cry again. "Please... tell me you mean that."

He gave her another kiss, deepening the intensity this time. Lady responded, her tongue now caressing Dante's. They could have stayed like this forever. They had both wanted this for so long, and didn't realize until now that it had been right in front of each other this entire time.

"I do, Lady. I'm sure of it. I've never been sure about anything in my life except for this."

Lady was blown away.

"I love you too, Dante." she choked, tears still falling from her face.

Dante kissed her again, this time much more involved. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had dreamed of this moment ever since first laying his eyes on her. He felt so much love for her, and he knew it was all pure. This was something he had never had before, and it made him so happy that she was feeling the same way. His hands started running up and down Lady's tone sides under her blouse.

"So gentle..." she thought to herself.

Lady knew where he was going, and decided to make the first move to let him know that it was OK. She pulled off his shirt revealing his chiseled physique. She ran her hands from his chest down to his stomach, and she felt him shiver under her touch. Goosebumps formed on his skin shortly thereafter, as he began removing her shirt slowly. After mere moments, the piece of cloth was tossed aside. He then turned his attention to the pair of sweat pants he gave Lady, which he could tell she was itching to get out of. He sat Lady back and pulled her pants off with one hand, while the other was gently massaging the back of Lady's head. Lady then did the honors of undoing her bra. She let it fall off of the bed, revealing her perfect hills to Dante. He tried to not stare, but that wasn't possible. They were just so mesmerizing. They were perfectly sized - not too big, not too small. But what astounded him was how perky they were. Lady broke his trance by fumbling with his button and zipper in an effort to remove him from his pants. He pulled them down, revealing an extremely large package that Lady couldn't wait to unwrap. She pulled them down, and her eyes grew wide as saucers at the massive size of Dante's member. It was now her turn to go into a trance. She studied his fully erect shaft for what seemed like an eternity, noticing that the tip was already decorated with pre-cum. She threw her arms around him, her breasts pressing up against his chest. It was heaving, along with Lady's. Their heart beats pounded against one another. Dante started running his hands up and down her back. His hands stopped at the waist line of her panties. He laid her back, where he rested his weight on her. He slid the soft, white panties off, revealing Lady's completely shaved valley. It looked as if it had never been touched, which, it hadn't. Lady was still a virgin, and she began to worry that Dante's size just might hurt her.

"Dante... please... go slow." Lady said. "I'm still... a..."

"It's OK, Lady." Dante began. "So am I."

Lady couldn't believe it. There was no way Dante was still a virgin. Then, she noticed his hands were shaking, along with the rest of his now trembling body, and decided that maybe he was. She licked his ear in an effort to calm him down. He was near hyperventilation. Dante responded by planting a warm series of kisses on Lady's sensitive neck, causing her to let out slow, pleased moans as she bit her lower lip. Lady positioned herself to where Dante could gain the easiest entrance possible. Before he injected himself into her, Dante looked into Lady's eyes. They both became lost in each others mesmerizing gaze. Dante withheld a few more moments, wanting to savor every last second of this. This was he and Lady's moment, and he would be damned if he was going to rush it. He moved his hands to squeeze her ass, bending his head to suck on her breasts at the same time. He did a great job of erecting the nipples with his tongue work, while his hands masterfully kneaded her firm, round butt. But Lady wanted more. She moved her legs up on Dante's hips, indicating that she was ready. With one fluent movement, he pushed his entire member into Lady.

"Ahhhh..." Lady cried out in half pain, half pleasure, while she squeezed his shoulders for support.

Dante whimpered at the extreme tightness around his shaft. He started to hump, slowly. Lady gasped with every thrust Dante forced into her. After a while, the pain in each thrust subsided, while the pleasure increased. Soon, she felt bliss building in her, a pressure now built up in her abdomen.

"Faster, Dante," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Harder.

Dante obediently upped his pace and force. Lady let out more moans, the volume increasing with each and every one of them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and draped her arms around his neck, as his stay pressed outside her shoulders. They again gaze into each others eyes, seeing nothing but pure love and ecstasy. Their noses nipped at each other while they planted more heated kisses on each other.

"Ahh... Dante." Lady moaned out as she felt her orgasm.

She tossed back her head and arched her back, readying herself for the enormous pleasure she was about to experience. Dante felt himself about to come, and went as hard and as fast as he could. This caused Lady's orgasm to explode into a wave of hot, sticky cum that quickly encased Dante's entire shaft, Lady crying his name to the heavens all the while. Dante came shortly thereafter, the best he had ever experienced.

"Ahhh, Fuck!" he moaned out, falling upon his equally pleased lover.

They instantly resumed their kissing, not caring at all that they were out of breath. The hot air from each other permeated in the air along with the sweat, steam, and fresh, potent sex.

"Dante..." Lady began. "That was amazing."

Dante slowly withdrew his member from Lady's tight, muscular walls.

"I completely agree with you." Dante smirked, causing Lady to punch him in the chest.

He only smiled and began wrestling with her, rolling around in sweat and their own essence. They didn't care. Not only were they lovers, but still best friends, and the combination made for a level of love that couldn't be matched. Lady landed on top of Dante, and bent down for another series of soft kisses, her raven hair flowing over Dante.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too, babe. Oh, can I call you that now?" he smiled.

"Oh, I guess, devil-boy." she returned the smile.

She got up and walked to the window, where the snow was still falling. She decided to open it to let out some of the heat and stink. The flakes sparkled in her bi-colored orbs, as she felt Dante snake his arms around her shoulders, shielding her from the sharper winds.

"Guess the weather worked out for the better, huh?" Dante said, earning a loving look and smile from Lady, which he instantly returned.

"I'd say so." she gave him one final kiss before returning with her lover to bed.

She dozed off into sleep, no longer hindered by the nightmares. She knew now. She was loved by someone. Someone who would never stop loving her.


End file.
